looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Porky Pig 101
Porky Pig 101 is a 5-disc DVD set containing all 99 black and white Porky Pig cartoons, and two of Porky's appearances in the Technicolor Merrie Melodies cartoons, that was released by Warner Archive on September 19, 2017.Order on WB Shop However, pressed releases are only available on WB Shop and Amazon, with retailed releases being burnt MOD/DVD-R. This set includes cartoons dating from 1935's "I Haven’t Got a Hat" to 1943's "Porky Pig’s Feat", all presented in original release orderThe Bugs Bunny/Looney Tunes Comedy Hour. It also includes several bonus features and audio commentary on key cartoons from animation historians Greg Ford, Michael Barrier, Jerry Beck, and Mark Kausler, among others.Warner Archive Announces “Porky Pig 101” DVD Collection Unlike previous Looney Tunes DVD and Blu-Ray releases, the new-to-DVD titles are remastered from the interpositives or duplicate prints instead of from the original negatives.Stu's Show, August 16, 2017 http://stusshow.com/ Some of the titles are missing and some of the opening and ending music is incorrect. Contents New-To-DVD - * First Time Remastered - ** Disc 1 #I Haven't Got a Hat #Gold Diggers of '49 #Boom Boom** Public domain #Alpine Antics #The Blow Out* #Westward Whoa* Public domain #Plane Dippy* #Fish Tales* #Shanghaied Shipmates* #Porky's Pet* #Porky the Rain-Maker* #Porky's Poultry Plant #Porky's Moving Day* Public domain #Milk and Money #Little Beau Porky #The Village Smithy* #Porky in the North Woods #Porky the Wrestler* #Porky's Road Race #Picador Porky* Bonus Features *Audio Commentaries: **"I Haven't Got a Hat" by Jerry Beck **"Porky's Poultry Plant" by Michael Barrier Disc 2 #Porky's Romance #Porky's Duck Hunt #Porky and Gabby** #Porky's Building* #Porky's Super Service** #Porky's Badtime Story* #Porky's Railroad Public domain #Get Rich Quick Porky** Public domain #Porky's Garden* Public domain #Rover's Rival* #The Case of the Stuttering Pig #Porky's Double Trouble #Porky's Hero Agency** #Porky's Poppa #Porky at the Crocadero #What Price Porky #Porky's Phoney Express* #Porky's Five & Ten** #Porky's Hare Hunt #Injun Trouble* Bonus Features *Audio Commentaries: **"Porky's Romance" and "The Case of the Stuttering Pig" by Mark Kausler **"Porky at the Crocadero" by Daniel Goldmark **"Porky's Hare Hunt" by Jerry Beck Disc 3 #Porky the Fireman #Porky's Party #Porky's Spring Planting* #Porky & Daffy** #Wholly Smoke #Porky in Wackyland #Porky's Naughty Nephew* #Porky in Egypt #The Daffy Doc #Porky the Gob* #The Lone Stranger and Porky** #It's an Ill Wind* #Porky's Tire Trouble* #Porky's Movie Mystery* #Chicken Jitters* Public domain #Porky and Teabiscuit #Kristopher Kolumbus Jr.** #Polar Pals #Scalp Trouble* #Old Glory Bonus Features *Audio Commentaries: **"Porky's Party" by Eddie Fitzgerald and John Kricfalusi **"Wholly Smoke" by Daniel Goldmark **"Porky in Wackyland" by Michael Barrier **"The Daffy Doc" by Mark Kausler **"Old Glory" by Jerry Beck and Martha Sigall *Porky's Party Storyboard Disc 4 #Porky's Picnic* #Wise Quacks #Porky's Hotel* #Jeepers Creepers* #Naughty Neighbors* #Pied Piper Porky* #Porky the Giant Killer* #The Film Fan #Porky's Last Stand** Public domain #Africa Squeaks* #Ali-Baba Bound* Public domain #Pilgrim Porky #Slap Happy Pappy** #Porky's Poor Fish #You Ought to Be in Pictures #The Chewin' Bruin* #Porky's Baseball Broadcast** #Patient Porky unrestored #Calling Dr. Porky* #Prehistoric Porky Bonus Features *Audio Commentaries: **"You Ought to Be in Pictures" by Jerry Beck *"Porky's Poor Fish" Storyboard Disc 5 #The Sour Puss #Porky's Hired Hand* Public domain #The Timid Toreador* Public domain #Porky's Snooze Reel* #Porky's Bear Facts* Public domain #Porky's Preview Public domain #Porky's Ant* Public domain #A Coy Decoy* Public domain #Porky's Prize Pony* Public domain #Meet John Doughboy Public domain #We, the Animals Squeak!* Public domain #The Henpecked Duck* Public domain #Notes to You* Public domain #Robinson Crusoe Jr.** Public domain #Porky's Midnight Matinee* Public domain #Porky's Pooch Public domain #Porky's Pastry Pirates** Public domain #Who's Who in the Zoo** Public domain #Porky's Cafe* Public domain #Confusions of a Nutzy Spy** Public domain #Porky Pig's Feat Public domain Bonus Features *Audio Commentaries: **"Porky's Preview" by Greg Ford **"Porky Pig's Feat" by Joe Dante *Porky’s Breakdowns (1939) Notes * All the cartoons in this DVD set are presented uncut and uncensored, due to the new-to-DVD cartoons being remastered from the interpositives rather than the original master negatives. This results in a few minor flaws on the presentations to the cartoons: ** "Fish Tales" (Incorrectly use the the 1939-1940 variant of "The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down" with the opening theme from "Rover's Rival".) ** "Westward Whoa" (Incorrectly use the the 1939-1940 variant of "The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down".) ** "Porky the Wrestler" (Incorrectly uses the closing titles from "Little Beau Porky" spliced onto the cartoon.) ** "Picador Porky" (Incorrectly uses the opening theme from "Porky's Tire Trouble" and a different closing theme taken from another cartoon.) ** "Get Rich Quick Porky" (Incorrectly uses the opening theme from "Confusions of a Nutzy Spy" and a different closing theme taken from another cartoon.) ** "Porky’s Garden" (Incorrectly uses the opening theme from "Porky's Tire Trouble.") ** "The Lone Stranger and Porky" (Incorrectly uses the opening theme from "Porky's Tire Trouble.") ** "Chicken Jitters" (Incorrectly uses the opening theme from "Porky's Tire Trouble.") ** "Naughty Neighbors" (Incorrectly uses the opening theme from "Porky's Tire Trouble" played twice.) ** "Porky the Giant Killer" (Incorrectly uses the opening theme from "Porky's Tire Trouble.") ** "Calling Dr. Porky" (Incorrectly uses the opening theme from "Porky's Tire Trouble.") ** "Porky’s Hired Hand" (Incorrectly uses the opening theme from "Porky's Tire Trouble.") ** "Porky's Ant" (Incorrectly uses the 1937 "Porky Signature" theme from "Porky's Railroad".) ** "Porky's Prize Pony" (Incorrectly uses the 1937 "Porky Signature" theme from "Porky's Railroad".) ** "Notes to You" (Incorrectly uses the 1937 "Porky Signature" theme from "Porky's Railroad".) ** "Robinson Crusoe Jr." (Incorrectly uses the 1937 "Porky Signature" theme from "Porky's Railroad".) ** "Porky's Midnight Matinee" (Incorrectly uses the 1937 "Porky Signature" theme from "Porky's Railroad".) ** "Porky's Cafe" (Incorrectly uses the 1937 "Porky Signature" theme from "Porky's Railroad".) ** "Confusions of a Nutzy Spy" (Closes with the the 1936-1937 Looney Tunes closing title with the 1937-1938 ending theme playing over it, with Porky's signature line "T-t-t-that's all Folks!" being cut out.) ** Each of these newly-remastered shorts appear with varying degrees of brightness/contrast and grain (some look brighter or darker than others) and some do not appear as clear or sharp as the Golden Collection restored versions of the B&W shorts. * Both "Porky the Wrestler" and "Porky's Movie Mystery" retain their abrupt cuts. * Near the very end of "Shanghaied Shipmates", where the crew is whipping the villain swimming in the ocean, there are two noticeable glitches on the frames where random squares are on the screen for unknown reason. * "Porky and Gabby" has two splices, the first being literally a jump splice from the credits to action, and the second near the end of the closing titles. "Porky's Cafe" has one splice seen after the opening of the cartoon. * Several cartoons have the zooming-in of the WB opening shield cut-off, such as "Porky and Daffy". * Several cartoons are slightly cropped at the edges, such as "It's an Ill Wind", where, on the title card, the edges of the quote marks being slightly cut off on the title of the cartoon. * The European release of Porky Pig 101 has 13 shorts removed for racial stereotyping, there, it's called simply "Porky Pig" and is aimed at the consumers rather than the hardcore. ** "Westward Whoa" ** "Shanghaied Shipmates" ** "Porky the Wrestler" ** "Porky's Road Race" ** "Porky's Double Trouble" ** "Porky at the Crocadero" ** "Injun Trouble" ** "Porky the Fireman" ** "The Lone Stranger and Porky" ** "Scalp Trouble" ** "Naughty Neighbors" ** "Africa Squeaks" ** "Patient Porky" * Despite "Patient Porky" having already been fully restored and remastered on Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 5 DVD set, for some reason this restored transfer is not used on this DVD set and instead it was badly remastered from scratch with a more inferior restoration using interpositives on this DVD set. * Disc 5 had the most number of public domain cartoons compared to the rest of the five discs on this DVD set. There are a total of 26 public domain cartoons in this set, hence this DVD contains the most public domain cartoons of any DVD set. Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 6''' '''DVD on the other hand, had the second most number of public domain cartoons, with a total of 14 public domain cartoons on that DVD set. References Category:Videos and DVDs Category:Cartoon compilations Category:2017